


So... You can fly ?

by Laevateinn



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Valkyrie is bi, mild endgame spoilers, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Just a small interaction between Brunnhilde and Carol.Something that I would have loved to see during the movie.





	So... You can fly ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !  
> I just saw endgame yesterday, and although it was a really good movie (except the end, how on Earth did Steve going back in time and having a life with Peggy (which was good though) not fuck up the entire timeline ???), I got really frustrated that we didn't get anything between Brunnhilde and Carol. Because, come on. They included a mini gay character (quite ridiculous in the midst of everything but it still a start), ok, cool. But what about the actual queer superhero that has been around for two movies now ? Tessa said it several times, her Valkyrie is bi. They even shot something for Ragnarök (a woman walking out of her quarters), but it got cut. Thanks for the bi-erasure.   
> Anyway. I'm done rating, or this note is going to be even longer that my actual story. It's not long, but it's something i think could (should ?) have taken place in this movie.
> 
> Bye folks !

Finally, here she was. The radiant, powerful Captain Marvel as they had called her. Carol Danvers. That tiny ass of hers on display in that red and blue costume, all alone in a backroom. She had been really impressive during the battle.

 

“So,” she started, leaning on the doorway, “you can fly.” Wow. This was pretty bad, even for her. But she sort of needed the stress relief and this one was a cute one.

 

The blonde turned, obviously startled. She relaxed, recognising the Valkyrie, then nodded. “And as I heard you can lift an entire ship too. Impressive.” That made her smile brightly.

 

“Well thank you. You weren’t too bad either. Nice job on your… horse ?” “Gunnr” Carol nodded again.

 

Brunnhilde took a few steps forward, all the while taking in the appearance of the other woman. She too had been roughed up during the battle, even if she had only arrived near the end. She had a bit of blood in her hair, her suit was muddy and the warrior could see at least one gash in it.

 

“You’ve got blood in your hair.” “Really ?” “Yes. Would you like me to check for wounds ?”

 

The blond hummed in agreement and closed her eyes the moment Brunnhilde touched her head. Interesting. Fortunately, the quick search revealed nothing, but the brown-haired woman stayed in place.

 

“Nothing. This cut here…” Brunnhilde brushed the area around the said cut, on Carol’s shoulder. The wound was not profound but it was located somewhere that made it difficult to access by oneself. “This one might be a bit annoying to tend to.”

 

Carol opened her eyes and stared directly into Brunnhilde’s, as if she was gauging her. Finally, she seemed to come to a conclusion, because the left corner of her lips got up.

 

“You’re right. I will probably need an extra pair of hands. Would you … ?”

“I’ll get the necessary supplies.”

“I will take this off in the meantime. Just knock on the door when you’re back.”

 

Surely, a few minutes later Brunnhilde was knocking on the door, waiting for Carol’s authorization to enter. The blond had indeed taken off the upper part of her suit, leaving her chest bare apart from her underwear. She was stunning. The Asgardian quickly put the supplies on the table, then went to lock the door, a huge grin on her face.


End file.
